The Stolen Brother
by Sebastian-Flight
Summary: There was a time when Regina had been happy, a time when she wasn't broken. But is she really the only one of her family who had to pay for her love? Follow her on a journey revealing hidden parts of her past. Series of one-shots about Regina s life before and after the curse (in my opinion)Chapter 9 reveals how Cora became so evil ,Chapter 8 shows my version of episode 12 Season 2
1. The Stolen Brother

~The Stolen Brother ~

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to the characters of this story. I don't own them (except Sebastian and Nicholas) All rights belong to ABC Studios and the creators of Once upon a Time ( Kitsis /Horowitz Production)

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction about Once upon a Time so I hope that you will like it anyway. If you don't like it please let me know! Actually I´m a fan of Rumbelle but this idea came into my head and I had to write it down, so have fun. This story is dedicated to my dearest Aloysious, I hope you will like this story! Thanks for your encouragement dearie ! ^^

She quietly sat on a chair, one of many in her chamber of the Palace. Sad and heart-broken, she regarded the crumpled photo of him. A tear rolling down her cheek, watering the yellowed paper. You could hardly recognize his face, for she had carried it in her pocket quite too long, but it was the only thing left of him and she loved it with all her heart. How much it reminded her of her own sad destiny, her own broken-fairytale. She was alone. The King, her husband and his daughter Snow White weren't much of a family for her. She preferred to be alone in her room. Both had caused too much trouble, too much pain. One of them more than the other. But was this innocent young girl really to blame? Regina hesitated. Surely there was one person which was to blame without any doubt:

Her mother Cora. But why hadn't the girl listened to her? Her head ached and again she stared at the picture in her hand.

"She destroyed our life, our happiness. She took everything from us, just because she thought that the things she did were right. I can't believe she did the same to me as she did to you. You were right : She has no heart and she doesn't deserve the one beating in her chest," she whispered, her fingers stroking over the delicate paper.

Softly she pressed the picture to her chest, right where her heart was beating.

"But I will fight! Fight for my happiness, fight for our revenge. Fight to make her pay," she said to herself.

The tears came back quickly and she stumbled to her bed in exhaustion. As her face touched the soft pillows of her bed, her eyes closed and her dreams brought her back to a day long forgotten.

_In the Fairytale World 7 years ago:_

_"Regina! Regina look!" a voice screamed. _

_Regina was at the stable brushing the fur of her horse as her brother came running towards her._

_"What is it Sebastian?" she asked with a smile as he had come to a stop._

_"Regina, look what Nicholas gave me!" her brother answered, holding a ring in his gloved hand. Regina's eyes widened in surprise._

_"So.. he.. asked you?" she asked carefully, although she knew the answer, for the face of her brother was shining like the sun. He nodded and smiled at her._

_"Oh my God! That is fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" she said, and flung her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and both whirled around in joy._

_"Thank you Gina. I'm the happiest man in the World. But you know what that means ...she- " Sebastian started._

_"… won't allow it, " his sister added with anger in her voice._

_" I'm afraid that you're right. We want to leave at Midnight. You will come and say Goodbye won't you? You're my sister and I can't leave without your blessing," he told her, stroking her long brown hair._

_"Of course I will! I only wish that you wouldn't need to leave," Regina whispered back._

_"Me too. But you know her. Long ago she made a deal with herself and since then she has been heartless," he replied and kissed the forehead of his younger sister._

_"You deserve the greatest happiness in life, and if this is your only chance, I won't stand in your way," she told him and he smiled._

_"That applies to you too Gina! Someday, I promise you there will be someone in your life! Someone you will truly love and if she is against it, promise me one thing. Don't let this special man go. Don't let her destroy your love. Even if you have to flee from her. She can't chose your destiny for you," Sebastian replied and Regina nodded._

_"I will miss you, do you know that?" she said, trying to prevent the tears from leaving her eyes._

_"Me too, but we will see each other again. I promise it little Star," he countered and again they hugged each other tightly._

_"I hope so ... But now, come let us share the last cup of tea together," she said and both left the stable hand in hand, looking like they had when they were kids._

_After tea, Sebastian left the table secretly to prepare everything for his escape with his fiancée Nicholas. Regina had stayed at the table to distract their mother, but after some time, she left as well and the young woman didn't follow her. For she didn't want to create too much attention._

_Now it was night-time. Midnight was near and Regina left the estate, making big steps towards the stable. The place where Sebastian and Nicholas would wait for her …and her blessing._

_She arrived at the stable, the air was cold and she could see her breath forming little clouds in front of her mouth ... But the stable was empty. She anxiously awaited their arrival ...she waited … and waited … but neither her brother nor Nicholas arrived. Slowly but surely she realized that something was wrong and with a strange feeling in her tummy she started running back to the estate._

_She scurried to the chamber of her brother and knocked at the door. No one opened. Her face dropped and cautiously she pushed the doorknob, the door flung open and she entered the room. It was empty ... the terrible feeling in her tummy never leaving. Then she heard a moaning coming from behind Sebastian's bed ... her heart stopped beating. Slowly, she sneaked through the room, not wanting to look to the floor but her eyes were stuck to it. Then she turned around to see if her conjectures were true, and the sight she was met with was horrible. _

_Her brother was lying on the floor, his shirt covered in blood and his hands lying crossed over his chest ...His eyes open, his chest hardly moving, which told her that he was gasping for air. Next to him laid Nicholas, his eyes closed. She couldn't see him breathing, which meant that he was already dead. Her brother was holding his hand. His eyes were watery and his face looked twisted with pain. The sight of them made her freeze, but her feet made her walk ... Her knees gave in when she was standing next to him and the tears started streaming._

_"Sebastian what happened to you? Did she do this to you?" she asked but she knew that he wouldn't answer. _

_"She ...she ripped out his heart and then she took mine. She didn't want us to be happy. Someone told her about our plans to leave ...I disappointed her… She said my death would be the price for my love. I'm sorry Gina but for me that was a price worth paying," Sebastian wheezed. He wanted to lift his hand up to stroke away her tears, but he was too weak._

_"Sebastian NOO! Please don't leave me! … Seb..astian..I ..I can't ..." she cried._

_But her brother took a last deep breath and then he closed his eyes. Regina knew that he was dead. Sadness, shock, hatred, but most importantly deep emotions made her collapse onto his body. She cried, she screamed. The pain in her chest was unbearable; too much to take for a young woman like her. The loss was too big. Her brother had died for love, he had been innocent. He had been her light, her hero, and now she was covering his dead (still warm) body. She couldn't move for a long time, her eyes focused on Sebastian, her fingers moving over his face, his body; the part where his heart had been ripped out._

_"Mother!" she thought to herself. The anger in her voice scaring her. With one hasty move she jumped up and walked to the chambers of her parents ._

_"YOU!" she screamed as she walked into the room, both her mother and father looked at her with wide eyes._

_"A lady doesn't walk into the room of her sleeping parents, " her mother said coldly, "What do you want from me?" she then added. _

_"You dare to speak of a ladies' duties? You! A lady also doesn't kill her own son! " Regina yelled back at her mother, and the elder woman jumped up from her bed._

_"Regina what do you intend?!" she asked. Shocked._

_"I want to speak you outside mother, " Regina spat._

_They both walked out the room and as the door was closed, Regina turned around theatrically._

_"You witch! You evil witch! " she shouted into her mother's face. _

_"Darling what is wrong with you?" Cora asked her, never interrupting eye contact._

_"I'm not your darling! You killed Sebastian! Someone told you of his plans to flee from this prison, together with our servant Nicholas. You were too proud to accept that your son is gay! That he was in love with a simple servant! You always told us that you want us to be happy, but you only destroy our happiness. You're a heartless monster! But why? He was your son!" Regina questioned, her voice trembling._

_"You have no idea what you're talking about. Seeing him kissing this bastard...a man. You call it love ... I call it treachery! And he wanted to die ... He accepted it ... I told him that his stubbornness would have consequences and he was willing to risk them," her mother replied coldly, a smile forming on her lips ._

_"How you're not disgusted with yourself is a mystery to me!" Regina cried, nauseated._

_"One day you will understand my deeds," her mother said stiffly ... Then she turned around and disappeared in her room._

_Regina was left behind, horrified and puzzled. After that event she avoided talking to her mother. She even avoided sharing glances with her. The hatred in her heart never left and the coldness she felt when her mother walked by, grew deeper and deeper._

_Her brother and Nicholas were buried two days after Cora had killed them. Nobody questioned their mysterious death. Nobody except Regina and her father attended the funeral. Regina felt pain and loneliness, a feeling she would never get rid of. Her father said nothing, but she could see that he was crying. She loved him, but nevertheless she mumbled, " Coward" when he left Sebastian's grave without a word. _

_Heart-broken and crying, she laid a red rose on the cold stone. Then she placed a kiss on his name, which was engraved on the tombstone ._

_"I promise that I will find love and that she won't destroy it like she destroyed yours. I will be happy and I will take vengeance for your death! She will pay for it," she whispered and her gaze went up to the sky._

_" I love you!" she added and then she left the place without looking back ...Only a picture of Sebastian hiding in her pocket._

A knock on the door roused her from slumber. A gentle voice calling her name. It was Snow White.

"Regina? Regina are you in there? My father wants you to join us for tea," she said timidly.

Regina sighed..she didn't want to join them for tea, especially after this bad memory. But the voice of the young girl reminded her of her commission. Her revenge, her happiness. She hadn't a plan yet, but fooling the king to obtain power was her first step. She slipped out of bed gently. She straightened her dress and then she walked to the door, without making a noise she opened it. Behind it was Snow White, her skin pale like Snow but her cheeks glowing in a soft rose ... A smile on her face.

"I'm ready, darling. Come!" she said smiling, and took the hand of the little girl.

Gracefully they two of them walked down the hallway, their future and destiny unknown to them, but already written down.


	2. Charity begins at home

**~Charity begins at home~**

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to the characters of this story. I don't own them (except Sebastian and Nicholas) All rights belong to ABC Studios and the creators of Once upon a Time (Kitsis /Horowitz Production)

Author's Note: I thought of turning my Regina one-shot into a little series. So this is Part 2 of The Stolen Brother. I like Regina in a way and I feel sorry for her. She was the first of OUaT who was broken and I think that she doesn't deserve her fate! I know she is evil and sometimes I feel like choking her ... but it isn't her fault at all, so I want her to make her mother pay for it. Since I saw episode 18 of season 1 I wonder what happened to her Mom, so here is my version.

Thanks to : Thanks to everyone who read my first story so far. And thanks to everyone who left a review! That is you Anna, the Guest ^^ And also thanks to everyone who decides to read this story ... I'm full of Happiness right now, so excuse this rambling.

Special thanks to: Nosferatu's Cigarette-Binge thank you for your review and your never ending support! You´re wonderful! This story is dedicated to you. I hope you will have fun.

In her right hand she was holding a quill, her left hand was resting on a massive pine table. Both were shaking ... she was nervous. Never before had she done something like this. Gracefully she placed the last few letters on the precious piece of paper. Then she laid the quill on the table and took the letter in both her hands.

_Dearest Grandmother,_

_Father, Regina and I want to invite you to a very important ball this Sunday. It's to honor the fifth Anniversary of your daughter's marriage with my father. My heart will cry if you don't come. So I plead you, join us! You're like the grandma I never had. I await an early reply. With love, yours Snow White_

She knew that it wasn't right to use the girl for her intents, but she didn't feel bad about it either. Five years had passed since her wedding with King Leopold . She hadn't seen her mother in months, but now she needed her to come. Twelve years she had waited for this day ... Twelve long insufferable years. She called for a messenger and soon her letter was on its way to fulfill its task.

Of course Cora came, there had been no doubt. All her wishes had come true, all she had fought for. Now her family was a proud member of Royalty, she herself being the beloved grandmother of Snow White. She couldn't knock back the little girl's pleas. After the letter arrived at her new home, near the forest, she didn't hesitate to write back and start on her way to her daughter's rightful place.

Now Regina was waiting for her mother, her heart jumping, fingers scratching over her delicate skin leaving scars on it.

The carriage arrived in the afternoon, two days after Regina had sent the letter to her mother. The King and Snow White were on a riding trip through their Realm, so the lonely Queen had enough time to speak with her alone.

Joyfully the old lady walked out the carriage right into the arms of her daughter.

"You're thin my dear, don´t you get enough food? It terrifies me to see you so skinny!" she said to her as she took a step back to observe Regina.

"Your greetings are always heart-warming mother. But it's nice that you speak of food. I prepared a meal for both of us and I was hoping that you would be hungry," her daughter answered with a forced smile on her lips.

"Then it is my pleasure to follow you," Cora answered, and both mother and daughter left the carriage behind and walked into the majestic palace.

"I'm proud of you." Her mother was holding a cup in one of her hands, with the other one she ordered the servant to pour some tea into it. She had placed herself at the end of the long dining table and an empty plate was lying in front of her.

"I know, you told me that more than once," Regina responded, sighing.

"Did I? I guess, I cannot emphasize strongly enough that you've done the right thing," she countered laughingly, with coldness behind it.

"Do you want some Apple pie?" Was the only way Regina could respond.

Her eyes glistened ... the cake was poisoned and it would kill her mother within seconds ... Only one little piece of it and all her suffering would end, to begin with. But her mother refused.

"Oh, no darling, you know that I was never for apples ... But this fudge looks lovely. Would you be so kind to hand me some of it, please?!" she asked sugarily.

Every word was unleashing hatred in Regina, but also fear. Was her mother aware of her plans to kill her? Did her eyes or her hands reveal everything about her purpose? The young Queen froze in her actions. She had to think of a Plan B, then she remembered the wine she had prepared and a smile formed on her lips.

"Of course, here it is Mother ...But I insist you to taste this Shiraz ... it's one of the Kings most expensive and precious wines and it's delicious," she whispered softly. The eyes of her mother located the wine in awe.

"If you really insist, I won't deny a little slug," Cora snickered delightedly.

Regina was relieved, she knew that her mother couldn't say no to a bottle of the most expensive wine of the Realm. Good that she had poured a narcotic into it.

Her mother took a sip and Regina observed her eagerly.

"You are right! It ... is delicious ...And I thought that.. you didn´t have a good taste my dear," Cora began to stammer .

The young Queen's smile came back quickly. Suddenly her mother's hand dropped and she sank into her seat. Fortunately the wine just numbed her actions, she didn't go unconscious, which meant that she could give her daughter all of her attention.

"What ... did ... you ...do ...to me?" She asked a bit groggy.

"Nothing so far! But I promise that you will soon get what you deserve!" Regina answered as she walked around the table ...Slowly shifting from one foot to the other until she reached her mother's seat. Gracefully, she leaned forward and her cold eyes stared into those of her mother's.

"You wouldn't kill your own mother, would you?" Cora asked trying to sound calm, but for the first time in her life Regina could feel that her mother was frozen in fear.

"You mean like you killed Sebastian? Why should I do something so cruel? Oh yes, now I remember, because there are things which you don't understand!" Regina yelled forcefully. Her voice had never been so frightening. With all her might, and despite all her disgust, she broke through the chest of her mother, grabbed her heart and ripped it off her chest.

Cora's eyes went wide, she screamed in pain, blood stroking down her white blouse, coloring it a deep red. Regina felt mighty; the pounding heart in her hand, the shocked, and trenched look of her mother, made her feel satisfied. But then suddenly Cora began laughing. Regina froze.

"Oh, I knew that you would learn how to use your powers! Maybe you think that you defeat me ... But I was never prouder of you than now!" she snickered.

The ripped out heart didn't seem to make a difference at all. Regina knew that she had to squeeze it to dust, but she wanted to see her mother suffer. Now the woman was laughing and Regina choked in disgust.

"I will never be like you MOTHER never!" she spat.

"But my dear, you used your powers and now you're going to kill me ... what distinguishes you from me?" her mother asked joyfully.

"I do...have ... a heart! And I will be happy! I will stay true to myself!" Regina answered. She knew that she had not done a good deed, but she also knew that she wasn't like her mother.

"Why don't you just die ...painfully like you deserve to?!" she then added.

Her mother's breathing slowed down, her chest barely moved, but her eyes remained full of life.

"I locked it away you know ...At a place where you won't find it," Cora whispered and Regina looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? What did you lock away?" she asked her mother.

"His heart ... your brother's heart... You know when you rip them out and put them in a box, the owner of it can be reawakened! Oh sweetie, didn't you know that?" her mother asked devilishly. "And like I said before, you will never find it! I think you deserve to know that before I will die," she added and something in Regina exploded. She didn't care to listen to the rest of her mother's evil ambushes ... Passionately and crudely, she squeezed her heart and dust filled her milky hand.

"Goodbye Cora," she whispered and the tears in her eyes weren't dedicated to her, they streamed down her face because she knew that she had lost again, that her mother had fooled her for the second time.

When her mother closed her eyes and the last sign of life had left her body, Regina sunk to her knees and on the cold floor she let out all of her frustration.

Hours later King Leopold found her on the floor and in spite of all evidence that proved Regina had something to do with her mother's mysterious death, he believed that his wife was innocent.

At her mother's funeral she didn't cry. Snow White and the King cried a few fake tears, but she couldn't even act as if she was sad. Now it was her purpose to find a way to make the little girl pay for her betrayal. At the moment she was too young, first she needed to find love and she needed to lose someone important to her. Regina could wait .,.all she hoped for would come to her in time .

First she had to find something more important. Her brother's heart.

**So that was the End of Part 2 .. What do you think ? Is it too short ? Her mother's death not cruel enough? Please write me if you think that I should change something, I'm really lousy at writing cruel stuff, but I tried.**


	3. Silent tears

~Silent tears ~

Disclaimer: I don´t claim any rights to the characters of this story. I don't own them (except Sebastian and Nicholas) All rights belong to ABC Studios and the creators of Once upon a Time ( Kitsis /Horowitz Production)  
Author's Note : This is Part 3 of my Regina series. This story takes place shortly after Regina was able to create the curse. I hope that you will like this Part.  
Thanks to : Thank you Littlepeaches for the nice review and for wanting more ^^ , Mar thank you for the encouraging review as well, Thank you to Anna ^^ and thanks to everyone who will read this story, even if you don't leave a comment, I'm grateful for every visitor!  
Dedicated : Like all of my stories this story is dedicated to my dearest darling Aloysious, you should really visit her profile (Nosferatu's Cigarette-Binge) if you´re interested in FF about Doctor Who or The Good Wife! Thank you for all your encouragement and support .  
**************************************************************************

_"How you're not disgusted with yourself is a mystery to me!" Regina said, nauseated._

_"One day you will understand my deeds." her mother said stiffly._

Her fingers trembled, the Curse was created. Snow White would finally pay for her actions. She had already lost her father through the hand of Regina's intrigues. But now her curse would change the life of the Princess completely. They all would forget, they all would be under her command ...They all would be prisoners of their own mind and Regina's happiness would begin.

Now she wasn't happy. In her left hand she was holding a red Rose, her eyes were wet as the words of her Mother haunted her. The night was dark and cold and she could barely see the tombstone of her father's grave. As she walked down the path to his final resting place, she winced at every howl, every creak, which echoed through the forest. For the people in the village she was the Evil Queen, a witch, but deep in her heart she was hurt, lonely, broken and most of all frightened. She couldn't understand her mother's deeds, but now she was disgusted with herself. She needed to do these things, her heart told her that they were right. But the way she had changed, the way she had become her mother disgusted her.

_"I will never be like you MOTHER never!" she spat._

_"But my dear, you used your powers...and now you're going to kill me ... What distinguishes you from me?" her mother asked joyfully._

Her memories burned! She had killed her father. She had killed him for her chance of a better life. The only person left from her family. Her only support. Silently she laid the Rose at his grave and the tears came back.

"_The price is a hole that will never be filled… We can have a new life …You can have love again... I think with a chance we can find happiness ...TOGETHER … But the choice is yours!" her father had said._

"I know that you were right daddy. But you have to understand that I can't live like this forever. I told you that even Snow White's appearance mocks me. I never dreamed of becoming the woman I hate the most, but there is no other way. The choice wasn't easy for me, and yes the hole in my heart will never be filled again... But I can change my destiny into something good now. I.. I'm confused and I feel lonely …But this is what I need to do ... for me," she sobbed.

The cool wind flew through her hair, she closed her eyes and listened to the stillness. The touch of Coldness calmed her nerves. The Stillness felt familiar.

"The most heart-wrecking thing is that I couldn't stop her. Although I fought against it, I have become the person she wanted me to be. I kill people, my heart is full of hatred, and, yes, I know it's because of her, but it feels good. It's satisfying to know that Snow will lose everything. I thought that she could never influence my actions, but even now, after her death, I can feel her eyes on me. My conscience lets me pay for my murder," she whispered, eyes still closed.

"I didn't find it. I know you told me to give up. But I had to search for it before the Curse would destroy this land. Who knows where Mother locked it away.. It's lost. And again she got what she always wanted," Regina clenched her hand as the words left her lips.

"Now I know that I've lost everyone. Your heart, the thing I love the most ...Sebastian's heart, my only brother and closest friend...and Daniel," The tears fell silently, the wind carrying them away.

"We fought a long fight and although I know that I've done no good deed ... I will look forward to the future. My sadness has lasted too long. I will be happy .. not only for me, NOO! For all of us! Daddy, I promise that I will find love. I promise that I will find happiness, for you, for Sebastian, for Daniel. And maybe someday I will find something that will replace the hole, that I myself created," she suddenly yelled.

The air had cleared her mind and all the good things of her plan came back to her. Judging herself for her cruel task felt wrong. They had been her decisions, she had killed her father with disgust, but without hesitation. It was too late to feel guilty.

For a long time she watched her Father's tombstone. She hoped that the price she had paid and the Curse she had created wouldn't be her emotional collapse. Her way back home was long, but just because her new home was a place unknown to her.  
Her new life, her destiny, her Curse  
All of it was a burden, but a burden she was willing to take.

**So this Part was very, very short. I'm sorry but I needed to stop at this point because I believe that I started to repeat things over and over again .. Like the word : Happiness. What do you think? Is it too lame ? Reviews are welcome .. I hope you had fun. Thank you for your Interest .**


	4. For the heart I once had

~For the heart I once had ~

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to the characters of this story. I don't own them (except Sebastian and Nicholas) All rights belong to ABC Studios and the creators of Once upon a Time ( Kitsis /Horowitz Production) Plus: I don´t own the title of my story. It's the name of a song from Nightwish so all rights belong to them.  
Author's Note: This is supposed to be the last Part of my Regina series. Maybe I'll write more when I got new ideas, but for now this is the last one. This is my version of Season 2 episode 1 ... I love the first episode of the new season, but after I watched one of the Previews (before I saw the new episode) I got this idea ... So now I combined my idea with the real episode. I hope you will like it .

Thanks to : Littlepeaches, Mar and Anna who left a review underneath my previous Parts! Everyone who will read this story, even if you don't leave a comment I'm grateful for every visitor!  
Dedicated : Like all of my stories this story is dedicated to my dearest darling Aloysious. Thank you for your never ending support darling!  
****************************************************************************************************************************

She could hear footsteps, but she didn't dare look. She was too shocked. Her glance fixated on her palm. The mark didn't hurt, but her eyes burned from the sight. The wraith would appear soon. Her stomach turned, she didn't want that damn Ol`Rumpel to come back. Hadn't he had his revenge? Or maybe she deserved all this ... Maybe she wasn't supposed to be happy at all. She didn't look up, but as the person in front of her came to a stop, she greeted him with a devilish undertone.

"What brings you back to me, Rumpel? More magic that you want to test on me? More evil plans? Why don't you just leave me alone?! " she yelled, but the person didn't move.

"I can't leave, not after I just arrived here … I thought that you would be pleased to see me...and I don't intend to play evil tricks on you, Gina," a much too familiar voice said. Regina froze in her actions. This voice was sugar to her ears, a fire that melted the ice that had surrounded her heart, a mixture that was able to fill the hole in it. Slowly she lifted her head up, staring into a pair of glistening brown eyes and a smiling face.

"YOU! Here? But how ... Mother ... and your heart?! Oh Sebastian! How much I've missed you...All the years I have suffered!" she couldn't believe it, in front of her stood her brother - full of life! Although she was locked away in this small holding cell, she pulled him to her chest and hugged him as tears of joy streamed down her face. With his soft hand he stroked her back, making her feel much more comfortable.

"To answer your questions: This Rumpel you were talking about ...I guess his full name was Rumpelstiltskin, he brought me back to life ...First off, I was confused with my surroundings, then he told me of your Curse...that you brought all the people of our World into this one ...And there were a few other things he told me.," Sebastian said to her as he broke their embrace. Regina felt that the coldness was coming back, this serene moment hadn't lasted long. He frowned and looked at her with a judging expression on his face.

"You don't judge me for killing her, do you? You know that I did this because of you ...and because she killed my love as well," his sister responded.

"I'm not looking at you like this because you killed mother, Gina! I'm confused that you had to wreak revenge on the little girl who told mother you and the Stable Boy wanted to flee," he countered.

"You brought them all into this world and you stole their happiness, because a little girl was foolish?" he then added.

"Sebastian... you don't understand, she took away my happiness. You know that escaping from mother was the only way ... we had planned to leave, as you and Nicholas had planned to live somewhere else, but then Snow told Mother everything ...Mother ripped out his heart, but that girl ... Snow White, she ripped out mine!" Regina stammered. "I know that what I have done is wrong. And believe me, I regret most of my decisions now, but there was no other way, and even though the Curse is broken, I won't give up! Please you have to understand me, " she sobbed. Crying was her only way to calm down.

He stared into her eyes for minutes silently. His eyes expressed fear, anger, sadness ... but then they suddenly softened and she could see understanding or forgiveness.

"Gina, this girl didn't know what she was doing ...It was Mother who killed him, not Snow White. But I believe ... no, I know that you were helpless, hopeless and hurt. Your anger clouded your thoughts. I will never forget that you killed our father and it hurts me to know that one woman was able to ruin your life ... But I will forgive you. You only have to promise me that you're going to help those people. Wickedness doesn't fit you. They deserve to get back to their old lives!" he then said. Regina nodded. Then Sebastian took a step closer to his sister and hugged her again, the cold metal of the bars freezing his flesh.

"Thank you," Regina whispered.

"You're my little sister. I won't let you down," he whispered back .

"But I don't know how to bring them back, our land is gone," Regina said, her eyes focused on the ground in frustration.

"Then we have to find a way, together, " Sebastian suggested, and for the first time in years, a true smile formed on Regina's lips .

Suddenly their reunion was interrupted by a terrible noise, a scream that was coming nearer and nearer.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked. Regina's eyes widened in horror.

"It's here," she whispered. Sebastian frowned.

"What is here?" he asked again, but his sister didn't give an answer ...

"Sebastian I need to ask you something: Do you know why Rumpelstiltskin brought you back to life? Did he tell you something about the whereabouts of your heart?" she asked him instead.

"I don't know why he brought me back ... And no, I thought you could answer the question about the whereabouts of my heart. Regina, what's going on?" he asked. Suddenly, a horrible looking wraith appeared in front of his eyes. Sebastian winced but remained calm. His sister got nervous while her mind revealed another part of Rumpel's cruel plan.

"I knew it! He wants to let me pay for locking up his beloved Belle all this years. He brought you back so that my soul will suffer even more for all eternity. He knew that I was searching for your heart. I wonder where this imp found you. He knew that it would break my heart to lose you again! Sebastian this wraith is a soul seeker and I'm marked !" she said her voice trembling.

"So this thing wants your soul?! Not as long as I'm here!" her brother yelled and grabbed one of the chairs. He was able to impede the wraith, but by using his powers the soul seeker quickly transported him to the opposite corner of the room. He banged his head and sank to the ground.

Now Regina was facing her immortal enemy and she knew that her end was near. She tried to stay calm, she had seen her brother again, he was alive and even though her soul would be locked up forever, she accepted her destiny and she was willing to pay for her bad deeds.

He took her soul, it felt strange ... Everything was cold, colder than before. Her head felt empty ...her heart was racing. All the bad memories were coming back and they didn't disappear. They wrapped around her like a blanket. A dark black and cold blanket. Then suddenly there was warmth again, she could hear someone yelling and then she could breathe again.  
The voice belonged to Charming. He was taking care of the wraith who had stopped soaking up her soul. Regina collapsed to the ground but Emma supported her.

"What was that?" Emma asked, shocked as the ghost had disappeared, thanks to her father.

"That was a wraith a... soul seeker, " Regina gasped.

"Is it gone?" Snow White asked. Regina's face dropped, the realization gnawed on her.

"No ...it won't leave until it gets what it wants...me, " she said horrified.

"Well, that's a problem, " Emma whispered .

"Yeah, but it's not our problem. That is none of our business anymore, " Charming interposed.

"James!" Snow said horrified.

"What? She brought us here, she took our lives from us, she separated us. Don't you think that she deserves this fate?" James asked his wife and daughter.

"But I promised Henry that nothing bad would happen to her," Emma responded. Charming looked at Regina, giving her his evil eye, then he sighed.

"O.K, let´s find a way to get rid of this wraith," he said.

All four left the police office, but then Regina stopped in her tracks.

"Wait we can't go yet!" she yelled and scurried back to the Office. Emma, Snow and Charming followed her. In the room, Regina was taking care of a young man who was lying on the floor. He was unconscious.

"Who's that?" Emma asked in confusion. She hadn't seen this guy before.

"This is Sebastian Mills. He's my brother. We have to take care of him. He wanted to protect me from the wraith but this ghost tricked him and now he' s injured, " Regina answered.

"Oh no! Another member of the Mills family. I'm sure that leads to more trouble," Charming said suspiciously.

"No. He´s innocent, he's modest ...and he has a good heart, not a dark one like me. He didn't harm anyone. Please, you have to help me. He doesn't deserve to be left behind. I love him," Regina begged.

"So why didn't you tell us before that you have a brother? I thought you were alone and Henry was your only family?" Emma asked again.

"Because my Mother killed him... he loved a person my Mother couldn't deal with, a man named Nicholas. A long time ago she locked his heart away and Rumpelstiltskin brought him back to life ... I don't know how he found his heart, I searched for it over years. This old imp wants me to suffer, he wants me to remember my past, so that my soul will be hurt for all eternity... Is that enough information for you Miss Swan?" Regina answered.

"I guess," the young woman responded.

"Look! I think he's awakening," Snow suddenly yelled. Sebastian was opening his eyes, staring into four confused faces, one belonging to his sister.

"Gina, you're alive! Praise the Lord, I thought that I lost you again!" he said and lifted himself up.

"Oh, I won't go away so fast, my dear and brave brother, " Regina told him while he straightened his clothes.

"And who are you? I guess you rescued my sister ...Please know that I will always be thankful for your help," Sebastian declared, and the three other people in the room stared at him in awe.

"You're sure that he's your brother?" Emma asked but Regina only looked at her with anger in her eyes.

"What a gentleman. I'm Prince Charming, this is my wife Snow White and my daughter Emma. We would like to talk with you longer, but unfortunately your sister isn't safe. This wraith doesn't want to disappear and now we have take care of this creature," the young prince said and Sebastian nodded understandingly.

"I will come with you," he offered, and so, five people started their way to search for a solution of their problem.

"There is one option. You only have to trust me," Regina said as they walked down the street. The others turned around in surprise.

"So, where do we go?" Snow asked her.

"To my home," the Queen answered and all of them started to head towards the huge building in the center of Storybrooke.

Emma, Charming and Snow walked fast, Regina and Sebastian stayed behind .

"Is everything all right with you? You seem nervous ... I mean I don't blame you. But you're hiding something from me Gina," Sebastian whispered to his sister.

"I'm frightened ... What if we can't get rid of this ghost? I was so lonely and now I've got you and magic is coming back. Maybe I'll get a chance for a fresh start. I don't want to be locked away... I don't want to be trapped in darkness. I know I wasn't a good person, but doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? You know that deep in my heart I wasn't always like this," Regina said, holding her brother's arm tightly.

"Oh my sweet sister, I promise you that everything is going to be O.K . We're not going to be separated again!" Sebastian answered and something in Regina felt secure.

Sure, their future didn't look rosy, but something told her that her life would take a turn for the better.

One thing already returned to her and many things would follow, that was the only thing she could hope for.

Slowly they made their way to Regina's house and this time the young Queen felt happy.

**O.K guys .. maybe I'm going to continue this story … I'm not sure yet. But how do you like Part 4? Any changes? Do you like that Sebastian finally returned? Was it good that he forgive her? What do you think.? Reviews are welcome, but I won'****t force you. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Promises are hard to keep

~Promises are hard to keep ~

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to the characters of this story. I don't own them (except Sebastian and Nicholas)  
All rights belong to ABC Studios and the creators of Once upon a Time ( Kitsis /Horowitz Production).  
Author's Note: Actually I didn't want to continue my Regina series, but I have to confess that I really love to write about her and I really like to write about her brother (whom I created.) In this Part I decided to add Rumpel and Belle, it's kind of a Rumbelle story, but mostly it's about Regina's destiny and Rumpel's revenge. I hope you have fun. This is Part 5 of "The Stolen Brother" I recommend to read this Part first.  
Thanks to: Everyone who will read this story, even if you don't leave a comment I'm grateful for every visitor! Thank you Littlepeaches, Anna and Mar for being interested in my previous Chapters.  
Dedicated: Like all of my stories this story is dedicated to my dearest darling Aloysious.  
******************************************************************************************************************************

It was an old box, wooden with three golden ornaments engraved on it, his fingers touched the cold surface, stroking softly over it, his eyes closed, mind reading the different symbols. It was locked with magic. Magic that hadn't existed in this town for many years. Now it was back. It was different indeed, but he knew how to use it.  
The time of vengeance was near, her time to pay. And this box would be a very important part in his little play. Once someone who had been very important to him had asked him to keep it... Someone he had helped once before. It had been a simple deal, but for Rumpelstiltskin it had been very important. Absentminded, and too focused on the box, he didn't notice the beautiful thin figure that gracefully entered the side room of his pawn shop. She softly laid her hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh, Belle, I didn't hear you come in," he said warmly, his eyes observed the woman in front of him, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her colored cheeks and sparkling eyes made him shiver. "You look beautiful in your new clothes," he added. His words formed a smile on the lips of his love.

"Thank you …Mr. Gold," she responded mischievously. "What is that?" Belle then asked as her eyes spotted the wooden box .

"This my love, is control," Rumpelstiltskin answered with suppressed anger in his voice.

"Control? May I ask what kind of control you're talking about?" Belle took a step back from him, so that she could look him in the eye.

"Nothing you have to fear about. I promised that I wouldn't kill Regina and I won't! In contrary, this box contains a surprise for her," he said, his hands covering the lid of the box.

Belle frowned after hearing that revelation and mumbled to herself. Her face told him that she didn't believe him and that she was suspicious.

"I will show you," he said after his love decided to stay calm. Silently he started mumbling something that Belle didn't understand and suddenly the lights in the shop started flickering and the floor shook. Her eyes kept focused on the box. While Rumpelstilskin spoke, grey smoke started to escape the wooden vessel.

The grey smoke, slowly formed into a figure and after some time, this figure turned into something human. Rumpelstiltskin stopped murmuring and Belle gasped in surprise, not being the only one who needed a fresh dose of air.

In front of her stood a man, not much taller than her and not much older. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes and he was wearing clothes of their old world. He coughed and blinked several times, then started to observe his fingers and hands...which started to touch every part of his body in utter shock and surprise. Belle exchanged a confused glance with the man next to her and she could see that Rumpel was happy with his creation.

"Congratulations dearie! It worked! You're back!" Rumpel clapped his hands in joy, but the stranger only winced.

"How? I thought she squeezed my heart?" he said dryly. His voice sounded terribly exhausted.

"She locked it away, in order so that your sister would never find it. I found it and now I've brought you back," Rumpelstilskin answered, not telling the man the whole truth.

"Then I have to thank you kind sir! I will always be in your debt!" the stranger responded bowing. Belle had to smile – a noble man, or at least one with good manners.

"What's your name, dear stranger?" she asked in her soft voice.

The man looked up to her in surprise, it seemed that he hadn't noticed her before.

"Milady, please excuse my absent-mindedness and my bad manners! My name is Sebastian Mills. My father is the owner of some lands near the beautiful realm of King Leopold," the man answered, taking a step closer to Belle, kissing her hand.

"Mills? Like Regina Mills? The Queen? " Belle asked confusedly, Rumpelstilskin's face didn't change.

"My sister is the Queen now?! How long was I gone?" Sebastian asked, the look on his face showed that he was horrified.

"All your questions will be answered. Just follow me into my shop. There is a lot we have to talk about," Rumpel interrupted the conversation between Belle and Regina's brother.

"Thank you sir," the latter said, and both men went into the other room. Belle was left behind in shock. She stood still, her body unable to move. Her heart beating fast. Bad emotions rushed through her body. She felt anger and disappointment. The tears were hard to hold back. Her hands were shaking and her throat felt constricted. At the moment she was unaware of his plans but didn't know if she wanted to hear them. But one thing was very clear to her:  
Promises are hard to keep.

She didn't dare join them for a very long time, but in the end, her feet started moving and her heart was ready to be ripped into shreds.

The End?!

**I wanted to end the story at this point because I think that this ending is the best. I don't want to write down how Rumpel tells Sebastian what happened to them all, because we all know what happened and in part 4 he tells Regina that he knows everything, so why should I write it down? I think it's unnecessary. I hope you like it so far. Changes? What do you think? **


	6. When your dreams turn to dust

**~When your dreams turn to dust ~**  
Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to the characters in this story. I don't own them (except for Sebastian and Nicholas) All rights belong to ABC Studios and the creators of Once upon a Time (Kitsis /Horowitz Productions).

Thanks to: Everyone who will read this story, even if you don't leave a comment I'm grateful for every visitor! Thank you Littlepeaches, Anna, Mar, Eyes like Dawn and Romanian Bookworm for being interested in my previous Chapters.

Dedicated: Like all of my stories this story is dedicated to my dearest darling Aloysious.

Author's Note: Episode 5 of Season 2 was sad to the core wasn't it? I have to confess, I cried! Why did she have to kill Daniel after all? Yes he suffered, she let him go because of true love, but couldn't she have found another way? Even though I want him to be alive, I decided to let him die in my series as well. Here is a little story about her feelings after she killed her true love. I hope you like it.

O.O.o.o..O.o.O.o.O  
Outside snow was falling silently, young Regina watched the beautiful looking crystals as they sank to the ground. Everything about them was magical, they held true, good magic. Not like her mother, not like the person who had killed her brother not even one year ago.

Winter was coming and she could hear him whisper his secret spell. When she breathed in the cool air she felt at peace again, she had always preferred this special time of year. Riding wasn't very safe in the cold weather but it was refreshing and good to get a clear mind.

When she reached the stables she looked to the sky. "No clouds, Perfect!" she thought, her mind drifting off to a far away land then suddenly she could hear someone talk, the voice was deep and unfamiliar and Regina's skin started to prickle, the cold suddenly showing its presence. What was she going to do now?

She didn't need much time to make her decision, someone was in the stables, some stranger was threatening their horses, her beloved horses and she, Regina Mills, would never allow someone to harm them!

With a stick in her hands (just for her own protection, of course), she sneaked into the stables and tiptoed to the source of the noise. When she had located the mysterious person, she swung the stick with passion, closed her eyes and screamed. With one loud thud her enemy sunk to the ground and when she opened her eyes again she was met with a young man lying in front of her feet, unconscious.

Triumphantly a tiny smile formed on her lips. She headed to her horse to comfort it and to inform the brown mare that there would be no need to worry any longer.

"Shh, hey there little-one! There is no need to be afraid anymore, I hurt that guy pretty badly. Did you see?" she softly stroked over the horses' fur, the big dark eyes of the animal making her nerves calm down and her heart stopped beating erratically. But when she heard a crack next to her side, Regina's eyes widened in shock and she jumped to the side.

"Father! I didn´t see you come," she said when her eyes told her that only her father was interrupting her calm moment.

"Regina darling, what are you doing outside in the stables? It's much too cold for you to be here!" his voice sounded warm and comforting, it wasn't dominated by sadness anymore even though he still didn't talk much since Sebastian's death. Regina rolled her eyes and turned around to her horse again.

"Lagoon doesn't care if it's summer or winter, she's always outside and she needs me... Besides I needed some time on my own, these walls are killing me. You know that I can't stand to be alone with her for a minute. I didn't expect anyone to be here, what are you doing here anyway?" Regina's eyes located her father again who looked at her with a stern gaze.

"I'm here to tell you that your mother organized a ball for our neighbors and that she wants you to go to the seamstress for your dress and ….God, Regina what did you do to our new Stable boy?" he suddenly said when his gaze fell upon the unconscious body on the floor.

"Stable boy? I thought he was a horse thief!" the young girl sunk to the floor to turn around the body of the man, her ears touching his chest to prove if his heart was still beating. "I didn't know, why didn't anybody tell me?" her father just stared at her with no expression on his face.

"We hired him just a week ago, I didn't think that it was necessary for you to know because I didn't think you would visit the stables at this time of year," he said protecting himself from her angry glances.

"Well, now your new addition to our staff is lying on the floor, seems like we didn't talk much recently," Regina sighed and her father nodded.

The man was still breathing and his heart was beating but Regina felt ashamed for thinking that this young guy could be a horse thief. He had short brown hair and beautiful features. He seemed to be taller than her but he wasn't too muscular. Something about him made Regina's skin prickle again.  
Suddenly he opened his eyes and the young woman could see that his eyes sparkled in a grayish blue. He was now pressing one hand to his forehead and the touch made him flinch.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that badly!" Regina said when she saw that the man was in pain. When his eyes rested on her face, his mouth dropped lightly and his hand sank back to his knees.

"You're much too pretty to be the reason for my headache, but thank you for the excuse," he said with a warm but chilling voice. Regina gulped, he had called her pretty. His head seemed to hurt pretty bad, maybe she destroyed some of his senses. Then she was brought back to reality by a strong hand resting in front of her eyes, the man offering her to help her up.

"Thank... Thank you for the complement sir, but I must insist to show you how sorry I am.. What is your name? If I'm allowed to ask." Regina didn't refuse to take the hand and when she came to a stand in front of him, her knees were shaking.

"Daniel, Milady... Daniel the new Stable boy." his smile was as warm as his voice.

"Daniel," she whispered under her breath, then she shook the dizzy thoughts away and looked him in the eye again.

"O.K., Daniel, please allow me to invite you to our ball tonight, be our guest and enjoy the beautiful festivities thanks to my mother. See it as a welcome to our estate. And don´t worry, I will tell my mother what happened and she will allow you to join us this night," she exclaimed. Daniel's jaw dropped open.

"But Milady, you can't! I´m just a stable boy and your mother...You really don't have to do this," he stammered but Regina interrupted him by laying her gloved fingers on his lips.

"I can and I will. I want to apologize and I'm serious. You're going to be our guest tonight. So go now and ask the butler for a suit. I have to leave to the seamstress now so please excuse me, Daniel," she said calmly and softly, then she turned around on her heel and headed out of the stable. When she passed her father he looked at her with a concerned face.

"I owe him this invitation. Mother has no right to refuse my offer," Regina's voice was strong and the cool air was forming clouds in front of her lips. Her father nodded silently and followed her down to the estate. Daniel was left behind flabbergasted, but a smile soon spread over his face.

o. O. .O.O.O.O.o.O  
Of course her mother couldn't do anything to change Regina's offer, it was too embarrassing that her daughter had hurt that young man, stable boy or not. But what she could do was prevent him from getting closer to her guests or to Regina, so she had placed him somewhere at the other end of the table.

When the guests had finished dinner they all walked to the dance floor. The beautiful daughter of Daniel's new master was dancing with a slightly greasy looking man. She wore a beautiful long green gown, the silk fitting very well with her dark eyes and hair. She looked like a Queen when she placed one of her gracious feet next to the other. He knew that he was staring at her but he couldn't take his eyes from her.

o.O.o. .oO  
Cora had forced her daughter to dance with Lord Stratford, a noble man and advisor to the King. She'd hated him ever since they had met three years ago and she knew that she would never marry this guy. Her mother could do nothing to make her change her mind. Nothing! At least the dance wasn´t as bad as the last one, the Lord never had been a very gifted dancer.

Anyway, when she danced she couldn't stop herself from staring at the new and fresh addition to the stiff evening party. The young stable boy –Daniel. His eyes were gray like fog and for some reason Regina wished to get lost in the fog of his eyes.

The little eye chat with him had cheered her up at dinner and even now her eyes fled to the handsome figure at the corner of the dance floor. Watching him standing there was much more interesting than the annoying babbling of Lord Stratford in front of her.

The evil eye her mother gave her when Regina got rid of the Lord and her feet carried her to Daniel didn't stop her, this woman definitely had no right to judge Regina's deeds anymore. As she reached the man he jumped up from his observation point and the woman could see that he was ashamed of his snooping.

"Are you enjoying the evening, Daniel?" she hoped the question would make him calm down, there was no need for him to be nervous.

"Oh yes, Milady, I am. I have never seen anything so beautiful before," he said, his fingers brushing through his short hair sheepishly.

"I think my mother would appreciate hearing that, she's always busy organizing everything and she's glad when her dinner parties are a success-" Regina was interrupted by a soft snicker and she looked at Daniel in confusion.

"Pardon my behavior, but I wasn't speaking of the ball, Milady. I was speaking of you," he said and Regina's face turned a soft pink. She didn't notice that her mouth now hang open and her wide eyes showed that she was surprised and desperate for words.

"I..I ..well thank you," She stammered but Daniel just took her hand.

"Even though I´m afraid that your mother is going to kill me if I ask this, would you allow me one dance with you?" he clumsily bowed which made Regina smile and she soon found the right words again.

"It would be my pleasure! Let my mother be my problem," she answered with sparkling eyes. Daniel's eyes now sparkled as well and they both walked to the dance floor, hearts beating to a fast rhythm, faces becoming a healthy pink color.

They danced to slow music and soft tunes and Regina felt like they were walking on clouds. For the first time since her brother's death she enjoyed dancing and deep in her thoughts she remembered Sebastian's words: "Someday... I promise you... There will be someone in your life! Someone you will truly love and if she will be against it... Promise me one thing. Don't let this special man go... don't let her destroy your love... Even if you have to flee from her. She can't chose your destiny for you."

And he was right, Regina's happiness would return and she knew that this happiness of hers was about to dance with her through the whole night.

O.O.o.O.o.O.O.O  
They had returned too soon, why did she had to dream of their first encounter again, why now?

Everything had failed. Her attempts to go back to their world – a disaster! Emma and Snow where gone, the portal was destroyed because of that clumsy Charming, she was running out of ideas and she promised Henry she would not to use her magic.

Henry... The boy... her boy didn't trust her. He never had, but she tried to be good and even now he refused to believe her. She visited Doctor Hopper more often to get her problems sorted out, but the little boy didn't come.

And then there had been Daniel, his pale face and his blue eyes focusing her with pain after Doctor Whale had brought him back to life, the heart in his chest turning him into a monster. He had begged her to let him go, she had cried, eyes resting on his eyes... She didn't want him to leave again, not now that he was standing in front of her alive!

But then his looks got more wretched, he screamed in pain and suddenly his eyes were filled with hatred and coldness. That was the point when she froze him. Using magic wasn't only against her own new rule, it was also to kill her beloved Daniel.

It hurt, his cold hands touching hers, his eyes located her face. The tears streamed down her face, her heart was already broken, but the little rest that was left for Daniel felt like it was finally ripped to pieces. Then she had used her magic to turn him into dust. The man in front of her disappeared and with the dust her dreams also flew away into the sky.

"Goodbye Daniel," she had whispered then she had collapsed onto the floor.

Now opening her eyes again she realized that she was lying in bed, her memory of the previous day and her dream still gnawing on her. She smoothly turns around and stares into a pair of brown ones. Her brother's eyes.

"Daniel," she sobs. Her brother kneels down and wraps his arms around her shaking body, she collapses into his grip and she starts crying.

"Sshh I know," he whispers, his hand stroking over her back to comfort her.

"Why is it that everything is slipping through my fingers? Were my deeds so bad that I don´t deserve a little bit of happiness anymore? You were brought back into my life why couldn´t he stay as well?" her voice sounds croaky and the words that leave her lips are hard to understand but Sebastian strokes away the tears and cups her face into his hands.

"Because there are things we have to let go. He wanted it this way... you couldn't help him. It's hard but there are things that even magic can't change," he whispers knowing that his words aren't much of a comfort to her. Regina huddles up against him and stares into the emptiness of her room.

"Will life ever be the same again or will all my dreams turn to dust?" Sebastian doesn't answer and she accepts it. How could her brother help answering this question? They both had lost someone they loved, the both had paid a high price for it.

"You know what people say: "There is no need to look back for the true beauty lies in the future." You've done a lots of evil things in the past and you can't change them. All you can do is work on yourself and hope for a better future. You won't use magic for evil anymore, you'll find a way to bring back Snow and Emma...You will find a way to win the heart of Henry and with much luck you will find your lost happiness all on your own." his words were strong and stuck in Regina's mind for a very long time.

After minutes of silence she turned around and faced him again, smiling.

"You know what? I think you're right! No more mourning! There is work that has to be about joining me at Granny´s?" she jumped up from bed and made her brother laugh in excitement.

"That´s my Gina! Wait, I´ll get my coat." and so Sebastian left and went downstairs. When Regina turned around to the window to get ready as well, she spied something strange.

Outside the window it started snowing, the snowflakes fell silently and Regina thought that they still held something beautiful –True and good magic. Something she would only use from now on .  
The End?

**A.N: So what do you think? When I started to write this chapter months ago, I didn't plan to write this ball scene but when I listened to "Winter's spell" from Two Steps from Hell, I couldn´t get this scene out of my head. I know that very much has happened since episode five but I still wanted to write it. I hope you had fun, every kind of review is appreciated. **  
**PS: If you want to listen to the song that inspired me, I´ll attach a link on my profile page.**


	7. When the truth comes out

**~When the truth comes out~**  
PLEASE READ AUTHOR`S NOTE FIRST!

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to the characters in this story. I don't own them (except for Sebastian and Nicholas) All rights belong to ABC Studios and the creators of Once upon a Time (Kitsis /Horowitz Production).

Author's Note: This is going to be a very quick one-shot showing what Rumpel told Sebastian after bringing him back to life. So this is the continuation of Chapter 5 if there are question you should read this Chapter first! Thank you ^^

Thanks to: Everyone who will read this story, even if you don't leave a comment I´m grateful for every visitor! Thank you Littlepeaches, Anna, Mar, Kelly, DoomedGirl, SwanQueen 4055, Rosa Cooper Stan and kissfromarose2 for being interested in my previous Chapters.

Dedicated: Like all of my stories this story is dedicated to my dearest darling Aloysious. Thank you for your never ending support darling!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.O.O

"Do I have this right? My sister fell in love with a Stable Boy named Daniel one year after I 'died', they lived happily for a long time until a little girl named Snow White came into Regina's life and destroyed her happiness by telling our mother that Regina planned to flee with Daniel. Then Regina killed King Leopold after being married to him for 10 years or so... well this genie killed him and because Regina wasn't able to kill Snow White and her husband Prince Charming in our world, she used Rumpelstiltskin's curse to bring them all into this world... Now the curse is broken thanks to the savior, magic is coming back but we can't go back!?" Sebastian's head was aching. had told him a lot in the last few hours and it was quite too much for the young man.

"I see that you're a good listener my friend. All you repeated is the truth. Unfortunately we are stuck and only Regina knows if our land still exists or not," Rumpel answered half-heartily... of course he knew that their land wasn't lost forever, he had created the curse that way. The man didn't have to know everything, he was his puppet and not a friend after all.

"Jeez, and she really killed our father?" his mouth was dry when he asked.

"I'm afraid she did, I'm sorry... After she thought you were dead and after Cora killed her beloved Daniel as well, your father was the only thing left that she truly loved the most." For a little moment the old imp felt sorry for Sebastian but only for a moment.

"And what about her? What did she do to Cora?" the man in front of him whispered. Rumpel knew a lot, but he had heard only rumors about Cora's destiny after Daniel's death so he could only shake his head.

"I don't know, maybe she killed her too, or locked her away. You shouldn't care about her, as far as I know she doesn't live in Storybrooke so there must be something wicked that happened to her," Rumpelstiltskin answered, not noticing that Belle had walked into the Pawn Shop and starting paying attention to their conversation.

"That is good. Please don't get me wrong but she got what she deserves, there is no love left for her in my heart," his eyes were filled with hatred in this very moment and his voice sounded cool like ice.

"Of course I can understand you, after all she did to you that isn´t hard to believe. Let me give you this advice: There is nothing more satisfying than revenge. Now what about paying your sister a visit? I bet that she will be happy to see you alive and fresh," Mr. Gold told him.

Oh, and how he wanted to visit his sister, she hadn't seen him in ages and he longed to see her as well. He couldn't agree with the words of the strange man who saved his life. There was always a better way than revenge, but he wanted to be polite so he nodded and accepted his offer to show him the way to his sister's current location.

He left the pawn shop with a "Thank you", some handshaking and a warm smile on his lips. He didn't even notice the wicked grin that was forming on the lips of his savior.

"Nothing is more satisfying than revenge? Who taught you that? Rumpelstiltskin can I ask you a question?" he was surprised to hear her voice and he quickly felt foolish for giving Sebastian this advice.

"Ask me whatever you want, my love." He didn´t face her, but she already came closer to him.

"You re-awakened him to take revenge on her didn't you? Don't tell me again that you don't plan to kill her! Even if her brother is not going to kill her there will be someone else doing this job for you! And you even want to make it worse by confronting her with the only thing let of her past that didn´t go wrong! I thought that I could have faith in you but you still are nothing more than a coward," her sad eyes hurt him the most, she couldn't understand his actions. The reason why he had to take revenge on Regina.

"I don't expect you to understand this Belle, but I had to do it. But I will keep my promise. No more magic to cause bad things!" he whispered but Belle turned around to leave his shop as well.

"I wish I could believe that! I'm sorry Rumpel, I need some time for myself. Thank you for the clothes." No tears, but her heart was broken he could feel it.

"I'll wait for you." And then she was gone.

Once time had healed her wounds she would return to him, but till then he remained in the dark corners of his Pawn Shop, silent and lonely.  
But he had done the right thing.

The End  
A.N: I hope you enjoyed this little sad conversation of Rumbelle in the end. Of course she will return to him. From now on I will create some similarities to the real episodes of the show. Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated.


	8. If only I could have killed her

**~If only I could have killed her~**  
PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOT FIRST; THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I don´t claim any rights to the characters in this story. I don´t own them (except for Sebastian and Nicholas) All rights belong to ABC Studios and the creators of Once upon a Time (Kitsis /Horowitz Production) .

Author's Note: Cora is back! I know I killed her in Chapter 2 but since she became a regular in Season 2 I decided to bring her back. I hope that my way of bringing her back makes sense to you, please let me know if not. This is my version of Season 2 episode 12. Oh yes and in my version Regina never got involved into stopping Cora from entering Storybrooke, nobody let her into the loop that's what makes it even more interesting.

Thanks to : Everyone who will read this story, even if you don't leave a comment. I'm grateful for every visitor! Thank you Littlepeaches, Anna, Mar, Kelly, DoomedGirl, SwanQueen 4055, Rosa Cooper Stan and kissfromarose2 for being interested in my previous Chapters.

Dedicated: Like all of my stories this story is dedicated to my dearest darling Aloysious. Thank you for your never ending support darling!  
O.o. .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O  
"They think that I killed Archie and now they're searching for me, we have to leave Sebastian." his sister nervously walked into the living room. Her eyes showed that she had been crying and her hands were shaking.

"What!? Regina are you O.K? You look horrible." Sebastian jumped up from the couch to support his sister, she looked like she was going to faint any minute. He caught her fall just in time. He let her softly sink on the carpet where she began crying again.

"It's like I said: Archie... he is dead, somebody killed him but it wasn't me! Sebastian you have to believe me, I could never harm him. But they... they believe I could be responsible for something so horrible and now they want to imprison me again! And Henry... I didn't even get a chance to tell him the truth, show him that I'm innocent! Now I've lost him completely!" her tears were hot but she was shivering like a leaf. Sebastian took her into his arms and rocked her.

"Who knows if he will believe them," he told her comfortingly.

"Because he always believes them. Maybe he had faith in me once but this intrigue will destroy every little hope left in him. We have to leave this place! I don't want to be treated like a murderer. I know a place where we can hide until we find out the truth. Something is going on and I will learn what it is." Her brother could see the exhaustion in her eyes and he knew that she was innocent.

He didn't want her to be locked away either so he agreed to her plans and shortly afterwards followed her into their hiding place. A secret place behind a mirror, deep down underneath a family crypt.  
O.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o

Only a few hours... for Sebastian it felt like they had been down there for just a few hours when he could suddenly hear someone calling for Regina.

"MOM? Mom? Hello?" the voice sounded like the little boy... Henry. Could it be that he was right and the little boy was searching for Regina to tell her that he believed in her innocence? No matter what it was he had to tell his sister.

"Gina, did you hear that?" Regina stared into the mirror that separated them from the world outside.

"It's Henry, look..." she whispered, hope showing at her face when she revealed the other side.

A little boy came into sight and Regina let out a sigh of relief.

"Mom? Hello?" Henry yelled into the empty and cold room he was walking through.

"I told you he would come looking for you," her brother whispered and laid his hands on her shoulder, Regina smiled but hesitated.

"Isn't it strange that he suddenly is searching for me?" she asked her brother who furrowed his brow.

"Maybe we should let him in so that he can explain himself. I bet that he has a good reason for coming," Sebastian answered and Regina opened the secret door to greet Henry and welcome him with open arms.

When the little boy noticed her, he ran to her and flung his arms around her waist.

"You know I'm so glad that you're here," Regina whispered while they both shared a warm hug, but then she released it to look Henry in the eye and tell him the truth.

"I've missed you so much when... I have to let you know I had nothing to do with Archie's death." It was hard for her to hold back the tears but Henry listened to each word.

"I know, I always knew," the boy said without hesitation. Sebastian smiled behind Regina, being glad that his sister didn't have to deal with another downfall again. Regina continued to defend herself not even noticing that something was suspicious about her son.

"I was framed, I don´t know how. It´s seems like everything…" , but then it hit her and she looked at Henry in surprise.

"You knew? How did you know?" something in Regina was confused. Something else in her got suspicious and she took a step back from Henry. She looked at her brother seeking help but he only shrugged his shoulders. Regina turned around again and looked into Henry's face that was filled with confidence.

"Simple," he said and then he disappeared behind a wall of black smoke. When the smoke was gone it revealed something horrible. Their mother!

"Because I did it," she said and looked at Regina with even more confidence.

The heart of the young woman felt like it was being ripped out her chest, a dizzy feeling rushed through her body and her mouth hung open in fear. Behind her she could hear her brother gasp in shock. She knew how he must feel, she felt the same... maybe a little less than him regarding the fact that Cora had ripped out his heart.

"MOTHER! You! I thought I killed you! And how can you be here? After all these years? How did you get here?" Fear. There was so much fear in her when her mother came closer.

"Determination. I had to see you!" her mother said but that didn't answer Regina's question.

"She asked you something, MOTHER!" Sebastian had found his voice again, indeed it was shaking but he got his mother's attention.

"Sebastian, nice to see you too. So you found his heart?" Cora snickered lightly, making Regina remember why she had killed her mother in the first place. She was filled with coldness and didn't know when to stop.

"How did you get here?" Regina boldly asked and her mother stopped in her tracks.

"No Hello, Mother? No how are you feeling? O.K if it's your wish I will answer your question. I got here with the help of an old friend. His name is Captain Hook, or Killian Jones whatever you prefer. He wants to take revenge on our dear old friend Rumpelstiltskin so he helped me to get here. But now I have to ask you: Didn't Emma and Snow tell you that they met me in our old world?" the words that left her lips seemed hollow to her.

"And why should I trust you?" Regina asked coldly.  
"

You know that I'm not lying this time. If there is one person besides me that you hate with all your heart it's Snow White. Did that change my dear? I don't think so... didn't they hunt you because they thought you killed that cricket? Why would they inform you that I´m still alive?" her mother had a point, oh damn she really had a good point. But was that a reason for trusting her?  
Regina looked to Sebastian, he looked horrible! He was white like a sheet of paper, he was trembling and one of his hands was covering his chest.

"Wait, how can it be that you're still alive when Regina killed you?" he asked dryly, he must be in terrible fear like her.

"Oh honey, that is easy. When I got the letter from "Snow White", I could smell Regina's scent, identify her handwriting. Everything about this letter was suspicious. I soon found out that it wasn't from the little girl. But unfortunately I didn't know what you were requesting from me my darling. Killing me was one of my fears. You can't forgive me for killing the Stable Boy, can you? So I enchanted one of my maids... I made her look like me, act like me and with a little more magic I was able to see through her eyes, speak through her mouth – like she was my puppet and I was controlling her like puppet artist. It was my words that left her lips, my emotions that controlled her. But you didn´t rip out my heart, you didn´t brake through my body, you didn't crush my heart. You killed her – not me. After you thought that I was dead, I had to go to a place where nobody would find me. A friend of mine helped me with this... and when I found out that you were creating that curse... well, I couldn't allow magic to delete my memories so I saved some land behind a barrier. Time stood still for 28 years like here, enough time to plan things." Evil, she was pure EVIL!

"You monster! You did all this… for what? This moment? To talk to me again?" Regina was speechless, she hadn't changed whatever she tried to tell her. She hadn't changed.

"I needed to tell you that I know why you killed me... or why you tried to kill me... and that's it all right." Were those tears in their mother´s eyes? What an evil witch she was! Sebastian felt a cold shiver run down his spine and every word of Cora's disgusted him.

"I think it's not all right!" he yelled at her.

"I love you... you both. I just... I acted the wrong way. I should have never forced you to marry the King. And my poor boy, I should have never killed you and your love. I'm so sorry," Cora whimpered, it was like a stick through their hearts.

Did she really try to blame it all on them now?

"When I looked through my looking glass and saw you after you had killed your father... it all changed. A mother should never cause so much trouble and do something like I did to her children." Regina looked at her mother forcefully.

"You framed me for the cricket," Regina spat.

"But only to make you see what these people really think of you!" Cora looked irritated.

"Gina, don't believe her! She is talking nonsense, she doesn't even know what she is saying. Look at her eyes!" her brother yelled and walked between Regina and Cora to shield his sister.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work," he whispered into his mother's ear.

"You've made an airtight case anyone would believe it," Regina responded to her mother after some time.

"I didn't want you to reject me, not again." Regina could see it now. Her mother was up to something, her eyes told Sebastian that he should step away and Regina came closer to Cora now.

"You wanted me broken! I thought that I was done with this many years ago but it seems that it needs more than one try to get rid of you!" Regina yelled all her anger from the past came back to her. Her voice had never been so frightening, only once. With all her might and despite all her disgust she broke through the chest of her mother again.

She wanted to rip out her heart but she found – nothing! How was that possible? Didn't her magic work? But she had been able to break through the chest. A horrible assumption crawled into her head and with wide eyes she pulled out her hand.

"That can't be!" was the only thing her brother could say, his mouth wide open.

"How?" Regina asked her eyes located on her mother.

"Didn't you once say yourself that I don't deserve a heart beating in my chest? Well, I got rid of that needless little thing a very long time ago. And now that you don't want to see me any longer I guess I should go back to my hiding place," her mother grinned, delighted. Leaving Regina with horrible pain in her chest. Cora was about to disappear when Sebastian grabbed her.  
"

Oh no, you´re not going anywhere, not again!" she had never seen him so angry before.

"My love, do you really wish to die again? And this time completely?" Their mother whispered.

"You wouldn't dare to do that," Sebastian whispered back, his eyes sparkling, frightened.

"You will change your minds, I will wait till then. Goodbye my angels." and with one little wink she turned into black smoke again then she was gone.

"She will return won't she? It's not going to be easy Gina." Both still trembled in shock.

"I suppose so. And with these words, Regina collapsed on the floor.

The End …for now ^^

**A.N: Cliff Hanger I know ! And I have to confess that in the next chapter this little story won't be continued. I will need some more time for this. But the next Chapter will reveal the truth about Cora's wickedness and the reason for her missing heart so you can look forward to it. I hope you had fun. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Stories of the Past

**~Stories of the Past~**  
PLEASE READ AUTHOR`S NOTE FIRST

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to the characters in this story. I don't own them (except for Sebastian and Nicholas) All rights belong to ABC Studios and the creators of Once upon a Time (Kitsis /Horowitz Production).

Author's Note: As promised here it is: The Story of how Cora became heartless. I have to say that I´m really looking forward to "The Miller's daughter", I can´t wait to see Rumpel and Cora's first encounter. I have no idea how it will look but I have a feeling that something changed in Cora after this special meeting. So here is my interpretation. I hope you will have fun.

Thanks to: Everyone who will read this story, even if you don't leave a comment I´m grateful for every visitor! Thank you Littlepeaches, Anna, Mar, Kelly, DoomedGirl, SwanQueen 4055, Rosa Cooper Stan and kissfromarose2 for being interested in my previous Chapters.

Dedicated: Like all of my stories this story is dedicated to my dearest darling Aloysious. Thank you for your never ending support darling!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O  
"Mommy, Mommy will you tell me a story?" Five year old Henry was sitting on his bed and watching his mother getting ready for a town-hall meeting. A very late one but some things had to be sorted out, his mother had told him.

"But Henry, I don't have much time," she answered softly. The little boy was so delicate and oh so wise already.

"Just a short-one! Please? Mommy, I promise that I won't get up and sneak about again if you tell me one little story." With this big baby eyes staring at her she couldn't resist his pleading.

"You won't get out of bed until tomorrow morning without me telling you a story or not, do you hear me? But you're right a little one won't harm... I still have 20 minutes left so it will work. Hop on my leg little cricket." She was so kind and she smelled so good, like fresh juicy apples. Henry had always loved that about her.

"Will you tell me the story of the two siblings again?" he whispered as he snuggled up against her.

"Are you sure?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I like the story of Regina and Sebastian, it reminds me of you somehow... even though the end is a bit sad," Henry closed his eyes and Regina listened to his heart beat for some time.

Then she began to tell their story.

"Once upon a Time... many years ago.." and the world around them started to reflect the pictures of the past.  
.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.O

_The Fairytale World somewhere in the early past of Regina._

"Hey Gina, that's not fair! I was supposed to ride today!" seven year old Sebastian began pouting when his five year old sister was getting ready for her first ride.

"Sebastian my dear, don't be so selfish. It's her first time and you already had a chance to ride some earlier today," his mother said softly when she saw the sad face of her eldest child.

"Mommy is right, you are too slow Basty-Boy," Regina giggled and stroked the fur of the little Shetland Pony.

"Stop calling me that!" now Sebastian pouted even more. Until his mother came and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will ask the stableman if he is willing to prepare another horse for you my dear, O.K?" she only needed to smile and her boy laughed again. He flung his arms around her waist and she lifted him up into the air.

"Thank you! I love you Mommy!" Sebastian squeaked as Cora whirled around with him.

"I love you too my angel. But please promise me that you will never be jealous of your sister again! You have to take care for her, you're her older brother! You will have to protect her from every kind of evilness in this World, do you hear me Sebastian?" she let him down to the ground again and the boy stared at her with wide eyes.

"Of course I will protect her! Everything you wish mother." Now he stood there building himself up to show her what a strong man he was.

"Oh my brave knight! I'm so proud of you! Just wait here and I will see if I can find a noble horse for you Milord!" And then Cora left the two kids alone and ran to the Stables.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O

"You will really take care of me?" Regina asked him when both kids were waiting for their Mom to return.

"Yup. Why shouldn't I?" he asked her back and now Regina furrowed her brow.

"Because you always tease me!" she yelled at him.

"But that's what siblings do. Don't pretend like you're not teasing me as well!" Sebastian's voice was even more high-pitched than it already was when he was annoyed with something.

"Prove it!" Gina looked at him with her mocking face again.

"Like only a few minutes ago: You always call me Basty-Boy, I hate that nickname!" Regina giggled.

"Well what do you want me to call you instead?" Sebastian thought for a moment than he spoke again.

"Mommy is the only one who's allowed to call me her Knight... Could you just call me Sebastian? I know it´s boring but Basty sounds stupid." For a moment Regina didn't want to agree but then she nodded.

"Deal. May you always be my guardian angel brave Sebastian." And now both laughed louder than the horses could whinny.  
O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.o

"Ferdinand? Ferdinand where are you? I changed my mind I want you to saddle Sebastian's horse as well." Cora found the stable empty, where could that lazy bum Ferdinand be again? She was about to turn around and go back to her children when she heard a familiar voice speaking with her.

"Nice to see you again, dearie!" She didn´t like to hear that voice. It never meant anything good.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Cora turned around slowly just to look in that frightening, shimmering face again.

"Don't say that you didn't miss me. How long has it been since our first encounter?" The imp asked and came closer. Cora felt uncomfortable, the fear crawling up in her. She had to call for Henry. Her beloved husband would know what to do. He was always so caring and protective, her true love.

"Seven years," she whispered under her breath... she could tell because her son was a constant reminder of her first encounter with this monster.

"Oh yes now I remember! And do you remember what you´ve promised me once?" Rumpelstiltskin's laugh was wicked but reminded her of a young boy as well.

"What do you want? You know that I found a way out of your contract. There is nothing you can ask for because I owe you nothing!" she yelled at him, not showing her fear.

"I helped you to get a better life! I turned your life – the life of a Miller's daughter into a happy one with a caring husband and wealth. Didn't you always dream of that?" he asked her mischievously.  
"

Yes and I have a happy life, but I won't have one without my children so please don´t take them away from me!" she now whimpered. "I found out your name, like you wanted me to... The deal is broken," she then added with more confidence.

"Dearie, magic always comes with a price and you're going to pay for it." And there it was again, this childish laughter filled with joy and wickedness.

"You won't get my kids! I won´t allow it!" her hands were shaking and now Rumpelstiltskin was getting even closer, nearly touching her.

"I don't want to have your children," he whispered into her ear and for a short moment Cora was relieved.

"But what do you want instead?" she then asked and suddenly her body was traversed by a horrible pain. She looked down to her chest and saw that the imp had broken through her chest and was now holding her beating heart in his hands.

Cora wanted to scream but not a single tone left her lips. Rumpelstiltskin looked at her with black, hollow eyes and she closed her mouth again. It didn't kill her, his action didn't kill her.

"Now listen, dearie. I ripped out your heart, because you are the one who betrayed me. Seven years ago I wanted that boy of yours but you tricked me. That wasn't a wise decision! I´ve changed my plans. Now I want you to pay me a visit once a week to be my apprentice. I want to teach you magic, believe me it will be helpful one day." Cora listened to the imp's every word and strangely she wasn't frightened of the man in front of her anymore. There was something mysterious but also interesting about him. Soon she couldn't even remember why she had hated him in the first place.

"As you wish master," Cora bowed in front of him, but then Rumpelstiltskin cupped her face in his hands. His lips touched Cora's and they shared a passionate kiss with each other.

"It´s sealed now, meet me in two days you know where to find me." And then the mysterious imp was gone and Cora was left behind.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Did you find Ferdinand mommy?" Sebastian jumped to his mother with joy but the face that met him wasn't her usual face, she looked angry somehow and frightening.

"Sebastian don´t you think it's time to grow up? A boy shouldn´t spend his time riding horses. That's what ladies do, like your sister. Tomorrow we will get you a sword and then someone will teach you how to fight, what about that?" his mother said to him forcefully.  
Her voice was so cold, what had happened to her? Sebastian stopped in his tracks and tears started to build in his eyes .

"But Mommy, I love riding why won't you allow me to ride anymore? I don´t want to learn how to use a sword!" he tried to hold back the tears longer.

Then suddenly his mother turned around and looked at him with dark eyes.

"I don't want to hear anything of it Sebastian! You are going to learn how to fight, like boys do and you, young lady, will spend your time riding and learning how to behave at a ball." Her children were shocked to see her scream at them, but oddly enough she felt good.

"That's not fair!" And now Sebastian began to cry. Regina ran to him and tried to comfort her brother.

"Life isn´t fair, better you learn it now, son." With this words Cora left to the estate. There were some things she had to sort out with her husband.

"That wasn't our mother, something must have happened to her in the stables," Regina whispered to her brother, but the little boy was much too hurt to answer.

This was the last day they had seen their mother being the kind and lovely woman they knew. From now on life really stopped to be fair.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O. .o.o.O.o.O.o  
After Regina had finished her story, she laid the sleeping Henry into his bed. She kissed him on the forehead and covered him with his blanket. He looked so sweet and innocent when he was sleeping.

She was glad that he did, because now he couldn't see the tears streaming down her face.

"I hope that you will never think of me as I did that day when my mother changed into a murderer and stranger," she whispered and kissed her sleeping son again.

"No matter what may happen in the future," with these sad words she closed the door of his bedroom and went to another date with Graham.  
The End?

**A.N : I know there is a lots of heart-ripping in my stories but wasn't that a clever idea of mine? (Sorry I´m a bit too proud of my idea ^^) And yes the Stables are a nice place for everything: First encounters, second encounters, secret kisses, heart-ripping. It's a special place and I love to use it. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading**


	10. Come what may

_**~Come what may~**_

Disclaimer: I don´t claim any rights to the characters of this story . I don´t own them ( except of Sebastian and Nicholas) All rights belong to ABC Studios and the creators of Once upon a Time ( Kitsis /Horowitz Production)

Author's Note: I thought of this a while ago and wasn't sure if I should write it or not, but today I'm all weepy so I decided YES I have to write it. After writing the first encounter of Regina and Daniel, I thought that it's only fair to write a first encounter between Sebastian and Nicholas as well. So here is the disaster.

Thanks to : Everyone who will read this story, even if you don't leave a comment. I'm grateful for every visitor! Thank you Littlepeaches, Anna, Mar, Kelly, DoomedGirl, SwanQueen 4055, Rosa Cooper Stan and kissfromarose2 for being interested in my previous Chapters.

Dedicated: Like all of my stories this story is dedicated to my dearest darling Aloysious. Thank you for your never ending support darling!

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o

"Milady Regina." A soft knock woke her from her daydreams and a friendly voice called her name behind the massive doors of her chamber.

"Come in Nicholas, I'm not ready yet but you won't disturb me," she answered, trying to hold back the yawn that was crawling up her throat. "It's inappropriate to yawn in front of our servants," she remembered the words of her mother and Regina had to roll her eyes.

Without asking a second permission, her servant Nicholas opened the door and entered with a warm smile on his face. Regina softly smiled back and laid the dress she was holding on her bed.

"It all happened too soon, I didn't even have enough time to select a dress for the occasion. Even though I suppose that it doesn't matter what I'm wearing..." she mumbled.

"How much time do I have until the carriage arrives?" Now her gaze met Nicholas, who seemed to be a little bit nervous.

" Milady, the carriage arrived 1 hour ago, your brother is already here," he exclaimed trying to avoid her gaze. Regina's eyes widened in shock, her mouth hanging open.

"W..what? Why didn´t anyone tell me that he's here NOW?!" she grabbed the dress she had chosen and walked into her bathroom, not closing the door completely so that she could talk to her servant.

Nicholas was still standing in the middle of the room, not a word was able to escape his mouth. He felt like he was caught in a dream, his throat feeling dry and butterflies in his tummy, he had never seen the young Master of the House before and he couldn't explain why he suddenly felt so dizzy.

"Nicholas my dear, I asked you a question ... Could you please tell me why MOTHER didn't care to inform me that Sebastian is back home already?" her voice woke him from his slumber and the servant shook his head to shoo away his silly thoughts.

"I beg your pardon Milady, I was lost in thought. Your Mother, the Lady Cora, told me not to inform you of your brother's return until she had spoken to him alone... That was one hour ago, now they're finished and the young Master asked me to bring you down... It seems like he can't wait to see you," Nicholas reported. He had never seen someone who dared to yell at Lady Cora and that had startled him.

"And I cannot wait to see him," the young Lady answered, while she stepped out of the bathroom and presented the beautiful blue gown she was wearing, it was a simple cut without any extras, but her long brown hair and her warm smile made it look like it was covered with diamonds.

Nicholas had to giggle, he was happy to see her laugh again. Her brother seemed to be a blessing for the whole house – maybe that was the reason why their mother had sent him away in the first place.

As the high codex of servants wanted him to, he accompanied his mistress down the stairs and into the dining room, where her family was already awaiting her.

Her brother was the first one who stood up from his chair and Regina jumped into his open arms. He lifted her up, flung her around and the two of them twirled for a while until Regina sank to the ground again and stroked her soft white hand over his hairy cheek.

"Oh Sebastian you can't imagine how much I´ve missed your company. The beard really suits you, never thought any hair would grow on your baby skin," she said, smiling. Regina could see him rolling his eyes (it had been their mother's request of her son - a soldier wore a beard like all the other feisty men did, but her brother had never cared for symbols like that) Then Sebastian took her hand and kissed it.  
"And you can't imagine how glad I am to be back," his wink showed her that his conversation with Cora had been as entertaining for him as ever. What did she want him to do now? Regina asked herself .

Only now she turned around, to courtesy in front of her parents then a servant brought her a chair and she sat down across of her father.

o.O.o.O.o.o.O. .o.O.o.O. .o.o.O.o.O

"So what were the Ogre wars like?" No one had spoken during the rest of their meal, but Regina couldn't wait any longer. Sebastian had been away for almost two years and the news of the Ogre wars hadn't only interested the servants who feared for their fathers, brothers, and sons.

"Well what do you want to hear, Gina? It was bloody, many men died, we spent a lots of time outside, in the dark and cold corners of the woods. I killed many of them, but also saw a lots of my friends eat their last supper... .it's all very melancholic." He took a long sip of his wine and Regina could see in his eyes that he wasn't enjoying talking about it.

"But you did your service to the King and that's all that matters," her mother suddenly interrupted, coldly not even daring to face her eldest child.

"You're right mother as always... But can you guess what I was asking myself all the time? Why those innocent men had to serve their king if this rotten old imp " The Dark One" , only needs to move his little finger and all the suffering would be over." He had spat the word imp and The Dark One in front of his mother's feet like it was something that had been between his teeth.

Her mother didn't even raise a brow, but there was anger in her voice when she answered.

"Keep your mouth shut Sebastian! Someone who does not even know where he belongs shouldn't curse the people he doesn't know," she said with ground teeth.

"And of course you do! I wouldn´t even call him a person at all." But that was all that Sebastian responded with and after that it was silent again.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Nicholas didn't know what the family had been talking about earlier but when he brought in the dessert. He could feel the tension and electricity in the air. No one was talking and an uncomfortable feeling crawled up in his body when he saw four strained faces sitting at the table. With a sigh he cleared his throat and announced the dessert.

Mousse au Chocolat with strawberries and whip cream, nothing very special but Sebastian's most favorite dessert, the cook had told him.

"Bring it in Nicholas, and please hurry it up a bit!" Lady Cora yelled at him, her voice being as strained as her face. Nicholas ordered his fellow servants to help him, and, as quickly as possible, the four people in the dining room were staring at a delicious looking dessert.

Before Nicholas could escape from the table, someone grabbed his arm and when he turned around he looked into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you, and please excuse my mother's harsh tone, she isn't herself tonight," he whispered to him and Nicholas had to smile. Sebastian let go of him again and the young blond left the table just in time - when he had closed the door a new fight seemed to begin.  
o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.

"So that's what you had to talk to him about? And you didn't even think to ask me for my opinion?" Regina's face was red, her eyes on fire.

"Regina darling, I don't know why you're yelling at me now, I don´t like it! Your brother is too old to run away from it any longer and he is a soldier who returned from the wars with pride... the young women will fight for his hand!" With her usual cold voice and without showing any expression, Cora responded to the question of her youngest daughter.

"And what did you say?" This time Regina faced her father, who was desperately searching for some more mousse au chocolate at the bottom of his small bowl.

"Darling you know what I think about it, I was at the same age when I married your mother and the young ladies won't wait forever," he mumbled without looking up.

"So you're on her side then? Fine, do what you want! You know what mother? I´m not hungry anymore either, you seriously shouldn't wonder why Sebastian left the table... He only arrived 3 hours ago and since then you haven't stopped complaining again. If you think that this kind of motherly affection is good for us, I can't help you. Good Night," Regina said, and with a dramatic gesture, she left the table and stormed out of the room, just like Sebastian had done only a few minutes ago.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.

He found him standing at the balcony of his old room. The night sky was sparkling with bright stars and the moon was bigger and brighter than usual, so he could see the sad face of his young Master. With hesitated steps he moved forward, feeling in his heart that it was his duty to comfort the man.

"Is everything to your desire, Sir?" The young man jumped over his question, but didn't yell at Nicholas for frightening him.

"Oh yes... yes thank you! Nicholas, right?" He asked friendly, while stroking through his hair nervously. There were tears building up in the corner of his eyes and Nicholas felt that he didn't want them to escape.

But instead of staring at the young man and making him feel even worse, he cleared his throat again and answered his question.

"Yes, my name is Nicholas, Sir," he responded while his Master started to shake his head.

"O.K Nicholas, could you please do me a favor and just call me Sebastian? I´m a simple soldier and no one called me sir on the battle-field, nor was I ever a fan of these formalities," the man said and Nicholas nodded simply.

"As you wish... Sebastian," he answered hesitantly .

Some minutes passed until one of them spoke again, Sebastian had turned around to face the night sky and Nicholas was about to leave, when his brain stopped him and he made the decision to ask his master about the conversation with his mother.

"Please excuse my rudeness and curiosity, but what were you talking about with Lady Cora sometime earlier? It seems to me that it made both of you somehow angry and it´s my duty as a servant to take care of my master's happiness." Nicholas' heart was beating fast in his chest and he couldn't believe that he really had asked this question. He had been working on the Mills estate for only half a year but he knew that every member of the family (even Regina) could be very irritable from time to time.

But Sebastian just turned around again and weakly smiled at him.

"There is no need to be nervous, I was hoping to talk about it with someone and because I can't find my sister right now, I think it's O.K to talk to you. But come, let us sit down in my room." He placed his arm on Nicholas' shoulder and they both walked into the well-lit chamber.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.

"I know that I'm at a marriageable age, but she won´t listen to me! I have no interest in the Ladies of her banquets and balls. I told her that I won't marry for power like she wants me to do and that made her angry of course." Sebastian handed him a glass of scotch and Nicholas took a careful sip (he wasn´t allowed to drink while working even though his master didn't seem to care.)

"But why don't you have interest in the young ladies of the King's realm? If you'll allow me this question. Some of them aren't as arrogant and up-tight as their mothers and most of them are very smart and pretty." He wasn´t sure if his question would lead to anything good, but the mood of the man in front of him made him want to change something about it – not speaking the truth wouldn't bring him any further.

"Oh my friend, it's not the fault of the Ladies, as you say they're lovely but first I don't want to kneel and obey my mother's wishes like I'm her helpless 7 years old boy again ... and second... um a woman's soft skin and well formed body is nothing compared to a strong chest and the scent of masculinity." Now Sebastian sighed and let himself sink onto the chaise lounge next to Nicholas.

The servant was white like a sheet of paper, his hands were sweaty and his throat was dry again. Something in his body caused him to feel like there was nothing left in him at all. It was the same feeling he had had at the arrival of Sir Sebastian. But now it was more intense than before. He knew what it was but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to accept it, but those sad brown eyes that faced him told him that it was O.K to slowly fall in love with him.

"So… you prefer men, Sebastian?" For the nervous servant it was more a whisper than an understandable voice but he was glad that at least a few words were able to left his mouth. Sebastian nodded and waited for another reaction of his new friend.

"Well, not obeying your mother's wishes explains why she's so angry with you, but does she know, or does she believe that you're just too stubborn?" he answered, avoiding every glance.

"It´s surprising how calm you are... no actually, it's nice. It took Regina a huge amount of time until she faced me again after I told her. I didn't tell mother, hell no! I would rather fight against an ogre with my bare hands." He laughed desperately then he sighed and looked at the ground.

"If she knew she would kill me," he whispered.

Nicholas gulped, Cora wasn't the most gracious and kind mistress but would she really be so cold to kill her own son?

"You shouldn't tell her then," Nicholas answered, mouth and throat still dry.

"I think that is probably the best thing to do." There it was again , this weak and helpless smile. It was clear that Sebastian didn't want to spend the rest of his life being alone just because he could never tell his mother the truth. And wasn't his tummy, shaking hands and heart telling him that he would do anything to make him feel better? To be his friend - and maybe a little bit more? First he hesitated but then he was sure of what to do.

"You know what? How about I visit you after work. We'll talk, maybe have some scotch and then we will find a way for your heart to find it's place, O.K?" The smile that started to form on Sebastian's face was breathtaking and Nicholas had problems not blushing, especially when his master's strong arms wrapped around him for a hug.

"That would be wonderful, thank you!" Their moment didn´t last for long, as Sebastian let go of him again. Nicholas stood up and firmly bowed in front of the brunette, then he smiled and said, "Tomorrow evening it shall be then," and then he left.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.

After 6 weeks of talking and spending each evening together they finally kissed for the first time. Two more weeks and they shared their first passionate night together.

And after each day that passed, Sebastian knew that many more shared moments would follow and that their romance would last forever… until the end of time.

The End

**A.N : God this one is seriously lame, I don´t even know why I wrote it and if it makes sense at all... I should have written more about them kissing and being lovely to each other but they shouldn't start kissing right after their first encounter and then I was too lazy to finish it appropriately. Maybe I will re-write it... or write another one-shot of them flirting... What do you think? Do you think I should change the fact that Nicholas is attracted to him right from the beginning ?**


End file.
